Sins and ForgivenessA Sad & Heart breaking Story
by iamwho
Summary: sad all through out. you have been warned.


Sins and Forgiveness

It's not everyday that three syllables can stab the heart of the Shizuru Fujino, no matter what others tell her she always retained her mask. She always won in the end, however, when her long time girlfriend and even longer time crush spoke that bright Sunday afternoon her world started to shatter into little bits and pieces.

"Natsuki!! Please!! Take that back!! I'm sorry! We can work things out! I can change! I'll do anything. Just take me back please!" shouted a brunette haired beauty in the middle of the road to a silent dark haired woman.

Many people where wondering what happened. The brunette looked so torn. Just a minute ago, the light haired woman happily greeted her silent girlfriend and minutes after they hear this.

"Shut up Shizuru! I don't wanna see you anymore! It's been like this since we started this relationship! I tried to believe you when you said you only need more time to change but it's been nearly two years Shizuru! I can't stand you! Don't come near me!" Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru's now ex-girlfriend did not care whether tons of people where listening and looking at them weirdly. She shot each person her famous death glare and started to walk away from Shizuru only to be stopped by two arms grabbing to her waist.

"Let go Shizuru!"

"No"

"I said let go! Damn it woman!"

"And I said no! Natsuki, you know how much I love you, you're making a mistake! Please! Don't leave me! If you do, I'll kill myself!"

"Look Shizuru! I can't stand you anymore! You've been flirting with each and every girl you've met! I've told you countless times already! If you continue to do so, one of this days I'm going to break up with you but still you continued! I hate you Shizuru! Don't you even care about my feelings?!?! You even kissed a girl this morning! You know you already had me!!" by now, the younger of the two was panting and clearly too angry at the brunette to even say more.

"Please Natsuki! I didn't mean it! I can explain! It's not what you think yes, I've tried to lessen my flirting with other girls but sometimes I just couldn't help it and -"

"Couldn't help it?!?! Couldn't help it??!?! Damn you woman! So if I just grab a guy from the street and kiss him for fun without you knowing I can just say "I can't help it" and you won't get angry??" by now, anger had filled Natsuki to the brim. She brushed of Shizuru's hands on her waist forcefully thereby accidentally forcing Shizuru to the ground and run as fast as she could passing the next street. Shizuru tried to get up and run after her Natsuki but she was too late. The green light had already passed and Natsuki got away from her.

The broken hearted Kyoto born could only cry alone surrounded by people she didn't know. She forced herself to continue walking back to her house. She believed that talking to Natsuki about the matter at the moment would only worsen things and so she decided to visit Natsuki personally the next day to explain herself. However, this didn't stop her from calling Natsuki's cellular phone. She needed to tell Natsuki she's sorry for what she's been doing.

Unfortunately, Natsuki did not answer her phone. Shizuru tried countless times to call her lover only to be stopped when she heard the line turn dead on her.

By the time, she got to her room she could only cry in bed. The dark haired woman had complete control of her heart, and thus her life. It worried her that her Natsuki did not want to talk to her. She wanted to go to the younger girl's house but was to afraid of the hatred that she knew she was bound to see in her lover's eyes, that, and because the event in the park had drained her of all her energy. In the end, when all her tears have been shed, Shizuru slept while dreaming of her beloved.

When morning came, a very heavy feeling and a headache greeted Shizuru Fujino. It didn't take her long to figure the events that happened less than 24 hours ago. The graceful Kyoto-born, ungracefully clutched the pillows and cried once again only to force herself to shower and change 30 minutes later so she'd at least look presentable when she tries to woo the forgiveness of her beloved biker.

By 10am Shizuru was in front of her Natsuki's door. She knocked countless times yet no one answered. She begged and even tried to threaten the woman from inside that she will break through the windows but still no one answered.

By this time Shizuru Fujino had enough, she broke through the windows using a baseball bat from Natsuki's backyard only to be greeted by a dark living room. Shizuru immediately sensed something was wrong. She checked Natsuki's bedroom and saw that her lover was not there. She run through each and every room left but Natsuki was gone. Finally, Shizuru checked the clothes rack. Nearly half of the clothes were gone, when Shizuru got to the garage Natsuki's bike was also gone.

It was not until Shizuru saw the note stuck on the fridge when she let go of the tears she tried so hard to not let out.

"Shizuru,

I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you that I'm leaving. I just can't stand anymore of this. I won't be coming back anymore and if ever I do, I hope you've moved on by then too.

Take care of yourself. And I forgive you for what you've done. I'm sorry though. I can't force myself to love you the same way again. I've been hurt and these feelings got bottled up and this is the only way I know how to handle them.

Please, be happy Shizuru.

Love,

Natsuki"

Years passed and Shizuru never heard from Natsuki again. She tried to look for her Natsuki but she failed. It was not until Shizuru's 32nd birthday when she received a letter that broke her heart and killed her. It was a wedding invitation from Natsuki Kruger and her wife Shizuru Viola.

AUTHOR: Now please don't kill me for this. I just realized how different the characters of Shizuru Fujino and Shizuru Viola are. Even though they both like tea and flirting, Shizuru Viola is more mature, and as was seen in mai-Otome was more "loved" by Natsuki. well, please review and tell me what you think. -_-


End file.
